


A Small Change of Fate

by TriesHardToWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriesHardToWrite/pseuds/TriesHardToWrite
Summary: A small change of fate alters everything.Perhaps, it was for the best.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This story will be a bit different compared to my other stories as the characters won’t be as dark. It’ll focus mostly on the relationship between Harry and Hermione, so be prepared for fluff, cuteness and later, romance. Though do expect some action in later years.
> 
> As for Reap What You Sow a new chapter of that should be uploaded soon. Rest assured it is not abandoned, chapter 8 is just waiting to be beta-ed.
> 
> My thanks to members from the HMS Harmony Discord for beta-ing this chapter.

**1st September 1990**

“So how was your first day back at school, son?” asked James Potter grinning from the passenger seat. 

“It was good,” Harry replied a bit disinterestedly, his mind elsewhere. “But there was this girl who kept answering all the questions before I had a chance...” he grumbled quietly.

Harry couldn’t see it but knew there was a smirk growing on his mother’s face. “Are you saying there is someone smarter than my son? My, I might need to meet this girl.”

He rolled his eyes, “She’s not just smart, she’s miles ahead of everyone, enthusiastic—” He paused not entirely sure where he was going with that train of thought. “She knew the answer to questions before I even had time to figure out what was asked. She’s ten or eleven but is definitely a genius.” He sighed. “I can’t compete.”

Lily let out a small giggle. “It’s only been a day Harry and you’re already admitting defeat. I never knew my son to give up so easily.”

James joined in. “Giving up is certainly not in your Potter blood. You know that I waited for seven yea—”

“Yes, yes I know dad,” he interrupted before his father began rambling about how long he waited for his mother. He didn’t need to hear it for the tenth—twentieth—thirtieth time.

“Urgh, I’m not giving up. Just… accepting?” He questioned almost as if to himself.

“Now I really must meet this girl. What’s her name?” asked Lily.

“Hermione Granger,” he answered, the name rolling off his tongue naturally, although he paid it no mind.

“What a lovely name,” she commented thoughtfully. “Maybe you should try making friends with her.”

“Oh, C’mon Lily you haven’t even met this Hermione Granger and—” began his dad before being interrupted.

“Says the boy who took one look at a girl—” replied Lily with a raised brow, but never taking her eyes off the road.

James clapped his hands together. “So what will you do?” he asked, snapping his head back at Harry.

“Um,” he started a bit affronted by the question.

_Make friends with her? Make a friend…_

It was an unusual notion to him. He had met people and talked to others before but never really struck up a friendship with anyone. He wasn’t particularly interested in sports or games like most of the boys his age, save Quidditch, not that his Muggle peers knew of such a sport. Besides, he had Uncle Remus and Sirius to entertain him.

But he did like the idea of making a friend.

Still, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“She’s a bit rude,” he said remembering how she acted in class.

Lily thought for a moment before replying. “Maybe she just comes off like that. She probably doesn’t even know she’s doing it.” 

He supposed that made sense and considering it sounded like his mother had first-hand experience he trusted her word. Regardless, the brunette was still pretty intimidating.

However, even after only having seen her yesterday Harry could tell there was something about her. She seemed smart and mature and he felt like she would be a good friend.

 _But she probably has friends of her own_ , he thought glumly

Seeing that their son had been deep in his thoughts for a few minutes, and afterwards made no comment and the Potters dropped the topic and moved onto other subjects as they drove back to Godric’s Hollow.

But for some reason, even as they talked, Harry’s thoughts were set on the idea of making a friend.

* * *

School the next morning was relatively boring for Harry. While he loved to read, he wasn’t a very big fan of learning in general, having been more accustomed to simply reading a book alone in the quiet. Numerous times Sirius and his dad had called him out on acting too much like his mother, but personally, he didn’t see anything wrong with that. The smiles his Mum gave him when seeing him read, only reaffirmed his opinion.

Following lunch, the teacher announced that they would be doing a group project with a partner. When it was decided that students could choose their partner, his classmates quickly got into pairs. Naturally, Harry thought that he would be partnerless as he knew no one in the class. But then he noticed that same bushy-haired brunette from yesterday.

It seemed like much of her enthusiasm had died since yesterday, and she was quietly sitting at the back, which he found quite odd. Her eyes were darting between the other students, and she looked like she wanted to speak up, but upon noticing no one wanted to be her partner, her eyes returned to her lap. 

Harry decided then and there, that his previous view of the girl yesterday were wrong. He stood from his chair and made his way over to Hermione. Perhaps, she wasn’t so different from him.

“Um, hello,” he said to her awkwardly. 

Hermione sniffed before realising she was being addressed to and looked up at him, her eyes slightly red.

Harry gave a nervous smile. “Do you want to be partners?” He asked, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his neck.

She looked straight at his eyes, whatever sadness that laid on her features before, gone. Replaced by first curiosity, then confusion.

“You want to be partners with me?” she asked sceptically, her voice hitching when she spoke.

“Yes, would that be alright?” He asked.

Her eyes searched his face before she gave a short nod. 

He sat down next to her and held out his hand in a greeting. “Harry Potter.”

She took his hand and shook it. “Hermione Granger.”

He gave a smile to which she returned, albeit hesitantly. 

“Has everyone found a partner?” asked their teacher. “Yes? Good, let’s begin.”

Their job was to make a makeshift model of sorts, using everyday items.

Luckily for him, Hermione seemed to know exactly what to do. 

“Um, is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, feeling a bit left out.

“Oh,” she replied probably used to doing all the work herself. “Well you could…” and suggested what he could do.

Instead of doing what she asked he suggested an alternative to her. Hermione stopped what she was doing, and looked at him with admiration.

“Why didn’t I think of that?!” she exclaimed. “Let’s add that, Harry,” she added with a smile.

They spent the next couple of hours working hard on their model, all the while talking to each other. Although the topics at first had been solely about the task in front of them, it had slowly gravitated to other things.

“So you’re new here?” Hermione questioned.

“Well kind of, you see I used to live here nine years ago, and we only just moved back. But yeah, this is the first time I’ve attended this school.”

She gave a small chuckle, “Well I can say Harry Potter I’m glad you came here and I partnered up with you.” And waved her hands in a gesture at their finished product, having just put the final touches on.

“Wow,” Harry said. “I think we’ve won,” he added in a soft whisper, and a sly smile.

She clicked her tongue. “Indeed.”

Although their model was rated the best in the class, he thought that theirs was better than everyone else’s by a mile, not that he’d say that aloud. However, he did want to complement Hermione.

“You’re brilliant Hermione, I don’t think any of the other groups ever stood a chance,” he commented.

He didn’t notice the way Hermione’s face glowed at his words. 

“Harry?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

“Hemione,” he replied with a smile turning to look at her.

“Um, do yo—do you want to…” she trailed off. “What I mean is do you want to be friends?” Before he was given a chance to respond Hermione began talking again. “I mean if you want! That is…” she said lamely. “I haven’t had any friends before, but I think we could be really good friends! You’re smart and nice and uh—look at what we made together! I think—” Hermione seemed to be thinking on the spot and would pause and speak every few seconds.

Harry let out a small laugh, causing Hermione to instantly stop her rambling and look at him a bit fearfully. 

He quickly reassured her. “Of course, I’ll be your friend, Hermione,” he said with what a genuine smile.

“Really?” she questioned, her face hopeful.

“Yes,” he replied with a grin. “I’m sorry for laughing, but it was just amusing to hear you go on about everything, oh and the compliments too.”

“Prat,” she replied and instinctually flinched at what she just said.

He laughed again. “I am a bit, aren’t I?” And saw Hermione’s slight mortification fade into a smile. He found it so easy to talk to her casually and wasn’t the least bit offended by her statement.

“Well, what do you say, let’s be friends to the end?” And held his pinky out in an obvious gesture with a sheepish smile.

She raised an eyebrow but was smiling nonetheless. She linked her pinky with his and declared, “Friends to the end.”

“Friends to the end,” he repeated back.

They then laughed it off and began talking about anything and everything. It wasn’t long before they came to the topics of books, and upon revealing that he was quite the bookworm he didn’t think that Hermione’s smile could grow any larger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here...

Harry couldn’t help but find Hermione to be amazing.

Following the day they had become friends, she quickly warmed up to him, and from then on, they always sat together in class, at recess and at lunch. 

They talked about subjects ranging from school to books, to movies, and everything in between. Hermione’s knowledge of Maths, English and History was as extensive as he’d expected if not more so. He had been joking before when he said Hermione was a genius… but she in fact really was. At least compared to everyone else in the class, himself included.

With Hermione’s help, Harry quickly got the hang of most topics with ease, leaving them with a lot of free time to talk about other things. Though it did often come with a bit of frustration from her side and calling him an idiot a few times. But her tone was always light, and he knew she didn’t really mean it.

The first and very obvious thing he found out about Hermione was that she absolutely  _ loved _ books. One would think that she would mainly read non-fiction books, but it turned out she was a fan of novels. 

Particularly action and adventure ones.

It just so happened he was too, meaning it wasn’t long before they recommended each other books.

However, that was just one of the many things he found out about Hermione.

And the more and more he learnt about her, the more he understood why people had friendships.

Although they were now comfortable with one another, Hermione was still shy and wary of the other kids in their class. Harry found that he didn’t mind spending most if not all his time with her during school. Most of the other students shunned Hermione for being smart, and him by extent; however, Harry found that the smiles she gave him were by far better than spending time with others.

His parents had always told him that it was better to cherish the friends your close friends than try to make friends with everyone. 

He absolutely agreed with that statement, having seen the close friendship of his parents, Sirius and Remus, their laughs and smiles were often heard around the Potter home.

* * *

A few months later Harry and Hermione were sitting on a bench outside, eating lunch. He had wanted to ask her before, but he had to convince his parents first. While they had seemed to love every story about Hermione and had met her a few times after school they were wary of letting anyone into their home.

James and Lily just didn’t trust many people. Not after they found out about the rat’s true allegiance. He didn’t blame them… I mean who could? 

Any time there was a mention of the Rat darkened the mood of his parents, Sirius and Remus. He hadn’t missed the tenseness in their bodies either. 

Regardless, one day his Mum had told him that they would love to have Hermione over, with the Granger’s permission of course. He didn’t know what had changed his parents’ minds, but he wasn’t going to complain or probe.

“Hey, Hermione?”

She looked towards him, as she was taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“Do you want to come over to my house?” blurted out Harry.

Hermione almost coughed out her food, but quickly recovered and swallowed. Cautiously she asked, “You want me to go over to your house?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, a bit more unsure of himself than he was before. “I asked my Mum and Dad if you could come over and they said yes! Um, that is if you want and your parents are okay with it.”

She still seemed surprised by the question and he was getting more nervous for every second that passed in silence.

He was about to come up with something to encourage her, but Hermione’s face broke into a massive grin.

She jumped up from the bench they were sitting on. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I’d love to Harry. I’ll ask my parents, first thing after school.” Hermione then seemed to realise what she had just done and looked side to side before sitting down nonchalantly

“Great,” replied Harry as a smile of his own broke through his features. “Oh did I tell you?” Before waiting for a response he added casually, “We have a home library.”

“You have a home library?” she asked in slight awe and a dreamy voice. She then shook her head and scrunched up her nose while letting out a huff. “And you’re only telling this to me now? You must be lying...” She let out a chuckle and smirked at him, “Well regardless, if it does exist, before long, it will be Granger’s Library.”

He feigned a sigh, “I knew this was going to happen.”

Unexpectedly Hermione then stuck out her tongue at him. Harry was momentarily startled before returning the gesture right at her.

Hermione gave him a smile before going back to munch on her sandwich, although her eyes were full of mischief.

“Oh right,” said Harry having completely forgotten about giving her his address. To which, he handed to her on a piece of paper.

“Why do I need this piece of paper? I can write it down myself you know.”

“Just trust me. Tell your parents to go to the address located in between these two houses.”

Hermione gave him a weird look. “Okay, you’re making it sound like your house is invisible or something.”

Harry let out an amused sound and shook his head. “No, don’t be ridiculous Hermione. It’s just that our mailbox is missing the street number.” He involuntarily gulped and instantly found that he hated lying to Hermione. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell her the truth about magic, even if he really wanted to.

At that moment Harry felt a slight pang to his heart, knowing that in less than a year he’d have to leave the primary school and attend Hogwarts. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to attend the magic school, he very much did. But he knew that it meant he’d probably lose contact with Hermione, and he desperately did not want to lose his first friend.

Sure, he would probably make new friends, but he didn’t think that it would be the same.

* * *

Hermione fiddled with her fingers, as she and her parents stood at the address Harry had given her. She was confused, the house numbers went from 18 to 20, as one would expect, but then... 24. Number 22 was missing. Looking on the other side she saw all the houses were numbered correctly.

She took out the piece of paper Harry had given her. The address stated that he lived between number 20 and 24, and no sooner had she re-read it than number 22 appeared right in front of her. 

The three Grangers exchanged confused looks.

“Was it just me or was that house not there before?” asked Helen Granger.

Robert Granger scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s just you Helen…” He shook his head and then turned to Hermione and added, “Maybe your friend lives in a  _ haunted _ house.” And proceeded to make ghost sounds.

“Haha. Very funny dad. We must have just overlooked the place.”

Her parents nodded in agreement, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was something very odd about what had just happened.

_ Maybe Harry’s house really is invisible _ , she thought before shaking her head at something so ridiculous.

Hermione and her parents made their way up to the front door. She rang the doorbell, perhaps a bit over-enthusiastically.

The door opened soon after with Harry and a redhead woman appearing.

“Harry!” she cried a bit loudly and reddened slightly in embarrassment.

The redhead lady giggled a bit, and Harry gave her a smile which calmed her. Her dad made a sound of amusement behind her.

“Hello, I’m Lily Potter, Harry’s mum,” said the woman called Lily and put her hand out for a handshake.

Helen shook her hand and responded, “Helen Granger.”

“Robert,” greeted her father.

“Nice to meet you both. Would you like to come inside and talk?”

Helen and Robert shared a look before her mum nodded.

They walked inside the house and gathered in the hallway. 

“How about the kids go play and we’ll talk in the kitchen?” suggested Lily.

Her mum replied, “Let’s do that.” Turning to Hermione she added, “Why don’t you go off with Harry for the time being. We’ll talk to you before we leave.”

Hermione smiled in response and moved over to Harry. The adults left for the kitchen.

“Um, want a tour of the house?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

“So first to the library?” he said absentmindedly as his foot landed on the first stair.

“YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A LIBRARY?! I thought you were joking,” cried Hermione.

“ _ Hermione _ ,” hissed Harry snapping his head at her.

Robert came back into the hallway. “Everything alright kids?” He said, amusement evident in his voice.

The bushy-haired brunette flustered slightly as she replied, “Yes.” And in a mere whisper, she added, “Sorry.”

Her dad rolled his eyes. “You better go look at the…  _ library _ then, perhaps?” he said as he went back to the kitchen.

Harry was looking at her blankly.

“Um, so the library?”

He rolled his eyes dramatically and began moving up the stairs. “It’s upstairs.”

“How big is your house?” asked Hermione as she caught up to him.

“It’s not that large. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a room we use as a library.”

“Hmph, I wish I had a library.”

Harry stopped in his step. “You don’t?” he said, mouth agape.

“No.”

“I think you’re lying,” he replied.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“So say for example you had four bookshelves stacked with books in your bedroom, you wouldn’t consider that a library?”

“Hey—how did you know that?”

He hid a smile as he shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

“You won’t always get so lucky, Potter.”

“Anywayyy, here we are,” said Harry as they walked inside a room.

Looking around Hermione saw stack and stacks of bookshelves. Save for a small window providing natural light into the room, the walls were covered in books, upon books. In the centre of the room was a couch, and two armchairs. There was a lamp located nearby.

Harry scratched the back of his head, “My Mum is an avid book collector.”

“I can see that,” replied Hermione as she ran her hands over the spines of the countless books. Snapping her head at Harry she announced, “We’ll be spending most of our time in here.”

Her best friend snorted in response. “Knew that would be the case,” he replied as he made to leave the room. 

“Where are you going?” questioned Hermione as her eyes kept flickering at the door and the various book titles.

“To complete the rest of the tour,” came his response.

Hermione’s brows furrowed as she shared a final look at some of the books before going to look for Harry.

It didn’t take her long to find him in what she believed to be his room. Well, at least she thought it was, it wasn’t what she had expected. Though to be honest, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

“This is?”

Harry waved his hands as if he was presenting something magnificent. “This is my room.”

She took a good look around before replying, “Neat.”

“Neat? Hermione, are you judging me?”

Hermione couldn’t hide her giggle.

* * *

It was April 1991 and Harry was sitting in the lounge reading through a novel which Hermione had recommended. She was currently visiting the Potter’s house as both her parents had been working, and Lily had kindly offered to look after Hermione. But it wasn’t like Hermione really needed looking after, nor was it in any way a chore for Lily.

“Harry!” cried Hermione excitedly, running down the stairs at a dangerous speed. In her hand, she was carrying something, a piece of paper that looked somewhat familiar.

“Um, Hermione? Why are you so…  _ excited _ ?” he replied looking up at her with furrowed brows.

She sat cross-legged in front of him with an audible breath out moving close to him. “I knew you were leaving school. But you didn’t tell me where!”

He raised his eyebrows at her, asking for an explanation.

Hermione passed the piece of paper in her hand, and only then did he realise what she was holding. It was his Hogwarts acceptance letter, he supposed he must have left it lying on his desk when Hermione went to retrieve a book.

His heartbeat involuntarily sped up.  _ This isn’t supposed to happen. She can’t learn about magic. Oh god. _

“I got one of those letters too!”

He blinked at her dumbly. 

“We’re both going to the same school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” she exclaimed loudly. And then doing something completely unexpected she pounced on him and brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

Harry was at a loss for words. What she had just said to him made any coherent thought impossible. It took him a few seconds to notice that Hermione was hugging him… and very tightly at that.

And then she let out a sob into his shoulder. He thought that was a little bit weird, she was happy, wasn’t she? He should be too.

His arms seemingly moving of his own accord hugged her back. “Are you okay Hermione?”

“Okay?!” said Hermione pulling away to look at him. Her expression was ecstatic, her eyes red from shedding tears. She quickly wiped her face and tilted her head. “I-I’m amazing! I was so worried that I wouldn’t get to see you again,” she finished, her words getting softer as she spoke

“Me too,” he whispered back.

_ Hermione’s a witch? And she’s going to Hogwarts… that means… that means we’ll still be the best of friends!  _ His face finally broke out of internal conflict and musing and upturned into a broad smile.

“So you’re a witch?” he asked, the words feeling unsure on his tongue.

“Yes! I am! And I’m so glad you’re a wizard Harry.” She shook her head and looked off to the side, her eyes had a faraway look. “I remember learning that I was a witch. When Professor McGonagall told me I was a witch and magic was real, all I could think of what that she was bat sh—er, crazy. That was until she did magic right in front of me.”

Harry laughed. “Well I doubt it made much sense in your logical mind did it?”

“No you’re right, but it is so exciting. I can’t wait until September. Are you Muggleborn like me, or are your parents magical too?”

He hesitated only for a mere second. “My dad’s a wizard, and my Mum is Muggleborn like you,” he replied, feeling simultaneously weird and relieved that he could talk to Hermione about magic.

“Oh, so you probably already know everything about the wizarding world,” she said disappointed. But a moment later and she was smiling at him, “Guess that means you can tell me everything I want to know.”

“So does that mean I’ll be the teacher and you the student for once?” he replied amused.

The two fell into laughter both happier than they had been in weeks.

“You’re not always the ‘student.’”

“No you’re right,” he replied. Hermione gave him a face like she was  _ always _ right. He gave a sheepish grin, “Only 99 per cent of the time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, the word “Prat,” falling from her mouth, but she was smiling nonetheless. It seemed that Lily had heard the exchange because she walked into the room.

“So I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re a witch, Hermione,” commented Lily with a massive grin on her face. Her voice sounded relieved.

Hermione jumped on the spot and turned to the redhead. “Yes, Mrs Potter! It’s oh so exciting, and I’m so glad I’ll be in the same year with Harry.”

Lily smiled. “Well if it’s alright with you, I’d like to invite your parents to stay for some afternoon tea when they arrive to pick you up. I can help explain the magical world to them. I know that the Professors don’t tell you everything single detail about the magical world.”

“I’m sure they’ll be all for it.”

“Oh, and Hermione?”

“Yes, Mrs Potter?”

Lily rolled her eyes, “How many times must I ask you to call me Lily?” Hermione reddened slightly but didn’t reply. The redhead shook her head, “Anyway. I know it’s a while away but please take care of Harry for me. If he’s anything like his father, he’s bound to run into trouble.”

“Mum!” exclaimed Harry in embarrassment, as Hermione subsequently giggled and Lily quickly disappeared.

Harry put his face in his hands hoping to just fade from existence. But he had to admit, this was the best day of his life that he could remember. Soon he’d be attending Hogwarts and with Hermione by his side. He was now looking forward to September a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I’m writing again.


End file.
